Days of Chocolates and Roses
by Needless To Say
Summary: A geek accidentally bumped Kaoru, gorgeous girlfriend of the campus’ crush, Kenshin. Kenshin, the overprotected rich kid boyfriend of Kaoru, was going to knock him but Kaoru explained that it was her fault and the guy even apologized. Feelings grow and
1. The Incident

Summary: _A geek accidentally bumped Kaoru, gorgeous girlfriend of the campus' crush, Kenshin. Kenshin, the overprotected rich kid boyfriend of Kaoru, was going to knock him but Kaoru explained that it was her fault and the guy even apologized. Feelings grow and transformations will occur to win the heart of Kaoru._

Disclaimer: _I don't own Rurouni Kenshin but if Mr. Nobuhiro Watsuki will give it to me for free... I'll grab that opportunity __[changing the story plot and not putting… uh oh tomoe fans*sweat drops*]__!_

Wee! At last! I've done an RK fic! And sorry if this is not that good like others coz just an amateur writer.

Wanna flame me? Be sure to burn me up when you kindle the fire…

**Days of Chocolates and Roses**

Chapter 1: The Incident

-xxx-

The famous couple in Tokyo University was sitting together in the bench where Bermuda grass was laid upon and the huge oak tree sheltered them from the blazing sun. Sweet talks were exchanging while the students kept on marching like ants to their respective rooms. Ten minutes were left so they walked off and proceeded to their class.

A lad wearing thick glasses that hid the blue orbs he possessed was running. 'Ten minutes left.' he looked at his silver watch. In a blink of an eye, he was lying on someone so soft and who smelled like… 'Jasmine'. So enticing. But he shoved the thought away. He quickly rose and gave a hundred of apologies while bowing non-stop to this someone who he didn't bother to look because of his perception that this girl was definitely angry at the moment of chasing time. 'Oh man! Why do I have to be clumsy at this time?' he scowled within.

The unusual red mane lent a hand on the stumbled one and helped in gaining her composure. "Ok nerd!" Kenshin gazed at the man. "That's an old style in getting the attention you want." He took a step forward. "If you want someone to give a damn about you, look for someone and not my *girlfriend*." Kenshin pushed him hard on the chest that made the guy at hand be taken aback. He would knock him off. Then a streak of ebony flashed and stood before them.

"What are you doing?" he was annoyed at the sudden action of his girlfriend. "I'm not going without knocking some brain out of him. He must know who he is going to grab somebody's attention!" This was going to be a big commotion, but thank God they were on the campus distant from the students who were busy entering the structure.

"Kenshin, really… it's my fault, I loose my footing." The maiden lied in a soft sweet voice as she subtly caressed his cheek. "And also the guy even apologized so don't be too angry or you'll grow old."  Kenshin's enraged face altered pleasantly. His violet orbs that made him too striking turned soft. 'Hell. How can I not stop when she's doing that to me?' He looked like a puppy circling and wanting to be cuddled more.

"And oh Kenshin." Kenshin stared merrily looking for an answer. "You'll be late in Saitou's class." Delicate fingers pointed to her silver watch. Kenshin gave her a quick kiss in her rosy cheek and went in a fast pace.

"Gomenasai." The girl she assumed to be angry gently spoke that was soothing in the ears. He slowly looked up and saw an angel that could matched the depiction he had read in the books. He was an inch taller than she. Her complexion was not that pale and definitely soft to the sense when touched. She was wearing a white dress with Sakura designed innovatively. She has long raven locks gathered in a high ponytail to view of her angelic face. Then eyes met. It was a reflection bounced on the mirror. The minute of contemplation stopped as soon as she smiled like he had never witnessed before. It was like sunshine after the downpour.

"My name is Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru. How about yours?" 

"Soujiro. Seta Soujiro." He fixed his glass. His raven above shoulder is a complete mess.

"Wait." Kaoru searched something into her pink pouch. "Alas! Here take this." Kaoru handed over her pink comb. "Ja!"

Gentle wind breathed over him as he looked into the fading form of the running girl. Speechless.

-xxx-

"Hey Kaoru, you're almost late." Her always energetic friend Misao said worriedly and shot her emerald orbs asking for an explanation as Kaoru sat besides her panting. 

"Let me breathe air first." Kaoru inhaled and exhaled. As soon as Kaoru was relaxing and their sensei was writing in the board, Kaoru told her the whole story.

"Whoa! Himura is overacting but *still* he really cares so much for you." Misao commented. "Oh how I wish I also got a boyfriend like you!" Misao played with her long braided hair.

"I thought you only want Aoshi." Kaoru retorted.

"Oh yeah! Only Aoshi is the one and I will always wait!" Misao stood up between the lectured of the sensei. She, hand clenched, was determine that she would get Aoshi.

The sensei shot back daggers through her hazel eyes for interrupting her discussion. "If you don't want then get out."

 "heh.heh.heh." Misao was dumbfounded by the words and sank to her chair. "Whew." Misao wiped the beads of sweat. 

"Never saw her like that before." Kaoru said astonished. 

-xxx-

The bell rung for recess time, of course that was everyone's favorite subject. They opened their bags and took out their foods and some went to the canteen and one of them were Misao and Kaoru.

"Kaoru!" A guy wearing purple tunic and sleek black pants waved.

"Onii-chan!" Kaoru smiled while Misao was shivering as they got to the table.

"Where's Kenshin?" Kaoru wondered.

"He's busy doing his project. You know, he loves cramming." Aoshi notified. Misao couldn't stop looking at Aoshi until her iced tea almost spilled.

"Misao, are you ok?" Ice blue eyes met with her jovial emeralds.

"Oh yeah. Of course. No big deal." Misao said coolly. 'Oh my God! He's looking at me!' Misao shuddered and then she continued eating.

Kaoru got sight of the guy on today's morning incident. "Soujiro!" She waved her hand. She had thought he had no company in eating.

Soujiro saw Kaoru and he never thought that she still remembered him. He smiled as he usually done and made his way for that table. Then somebody slid his leg and made Soujiro stumbled on his food on the floor. What an embarrassment. But he was used to it. And a thought never went through his mind that… somebody would fight for him. 

-xxx-

Kaoru knew who caused this and went to help Soujiro. The suspect was wearing a white sleeveless accented with a furious tiger and orange pants with a streak of blue on the sides plus an unusual but cool shade. Their company was laughing like crazy.

Kaoru helped Soujiro in composing himself and took out her pink handkerchief to wipe some dirt on his face. Soujiro was bewildered. "Don't worry I'll try to get him for you." Kaoru whispered on his ear and turned to see Enishi with an evil grin on his face. This would turn to be a big commotion now everyone in the canteen was hearing it.

"Oh let's look who's here. My Kamiya Kaoru!" Enishi grinned in front of his group. "Why tired of Kenshin?" He closed the distance between.

"Shut up Enishi! I don't like you bullying somebody especially my friends!" She pushed him. "That's why I chose Kenshin over you!" Oohs and Ouches came out on the audience.

'What a word Kaoru. That really hurts.' Misao remarked. Aoshi was only watching but ready to fight for his sister's sake if there would be any violence.

A slight of pain crept through Enishi nevertheless he should confirm if that nerdie boy replaced Kenshin. Yep. Jealousy always stroke on him. 

"Ok let's get to the point. Have you replace this nerd on Kenshin and *me*." His black orbs were questioning and needed an abrupt answer. 'Yeah it's Kenshin and me coz if Kenshin didn't show, I should have been in that position.' 

Kaoru chuckled. "You have never change. Just like always, keep bullying everyman I'm with." She turned away.

"Wait." Enishi put a hand on her shoulder stating that he was not satisfied by that answer.

"I mean Soujiro is only a friend. *A friend*, ok."

Enishi smiled contentedly as he left away. "Ja!" Aoshi left next.

"Ja ne, Aoshi-sama." Misao blew a kiss and thank God, Aoshi's back was facing her or she would hear him say 'You're gross.'

"Sou, you're ok?" Kaoru looked worried.

"Yeah. Thank you." Soujiro quickly left. 

"What's wrong with him?" Misao asked.

-xxx-

Soujiro looked for the nth time of the comb that Kaoru gave him. He combed his hair again as he was thinking about the incidents with Kaoru. He sighed and looked outside the window.

"Seta." A male voice called. "Please answer letter a." The sensei called Soujiro because his presence was not in the class.

_Find the percentage concentration in the following solution:_

_a. __5 g of sucrose_

_80 g of water_

_b. __10 ml of Ethanol_

_60 ml Solution_

Soujiro glanced at the board and answered at once "5.88% is its percentage." Everyone was flabbergasted. Their sensei in Chemistry solved for it immediately and was really amazed. His answer was correct. He was a gifted child!

Some of his classmates praised him and some whispered that he was a total geek. Whatsoever, he didn't care coz he believed that nobody really cared for him especially in his so-called home. The people there were bastards! But this conviction spoiled because of Kaoru. Nobody had been really kind to him except her even in a little way.

 'But why she got to fight that Enishi for him?' 

Then a voice answered 'Coz you're a friend. Only a friend.'

-xxx-

Kaoru looked lazily at the clock in front waiting for the bell to ring. Then she averted her eyes on her excited friend, Misao.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, and 0!" Misao quickly stood up and grabbed her things. The sensei in this class was forgotten. She couldn't wait to see her Aoshi-sama. "Kaoru, let's go!" Her smile grew wide.

"Hai." Kaoru replied and got her things.

-xxx-

As soon as the bell rung, Soujiro hastily took his bag pack and run for the door. He would return the thing. Everyone was startled even the sensei at Soujiro. They had never seen him like these before.

-xxx-

"Kamiya-san!"

Kaoru turned around and saw a panting Soujiro.

"Kaoru, who is he? New admirer?" Misao grinned.

"Oh come on Misao! He is Soujiro, the guy I'm telling you about." Kaoru answered.

"Sou ka." Misao remembered looking at the orange sky.

"Kamiya-san. Arigatou." Soujiro returned the pink comb and bowed.

"Next time, no formalities. You can call me Kaoru." Kaoru took her comb and smiled. "Oh! I forgot. Soujiro, this is Misao. Misao, this is Soujiro."

"Hey I'm Misao. Makimachi Misao." Soujiro hand shook with her. "It's Soujiro. Seta Soujiro from III-Section A."

"Heya jou-chan, weasel and… " A tall masculine wearing a shirt with 'Wicked 'printed on his back walked in.

"Seta Soujiro." Kaoru said.

"Hello pal. I'm Sagara Sanosuke." He pushed Soujiro in the back as a sign of greeting. "Uhm. Is that what you called hip-hoppin or some breakthrough fashion?" Sanosuke asked err...  what I mean insulted.

Soujiro scanned at his clothes. He was wearing a bright yellow polo shirt that was buttoned up to the collar and baggy pants. "Why you like it?" he smiled like of Kaoru's that made Misao half-amazed and half-disregarded the fact that "Does he know what he's saying Kaoru-chan". 

"Sano, don't mention it." Kaoru placed a hand on his broad shoulder.

"And what's in your bag pack. It looks like you brought everything in your house, ne?" Sanosuke asked again too curious at how he brought a big bag pack with that height. 'Maybe that's the reason of his height. But what about Kenshin?' Sanosuke noted. Soujiro put down his bag and showed them what's inside. A big Encyclopedia and Dictionary, thick Chemistry and Physics books, thick notebooks and etc… There are lots of books and only books are there. Eyes grew wide at the sight. After that, he unzipped his bag.

"Uhm. Sagara-san, I would like to know what brand of hair gel you are using because I'm too curious at how your hair… " Soujiro fixed his glass as Sanosuke ran a hand in his hair-defying gravity with the color of hazel.

"defies gavity." Sanosuke finished. "Well, ner err… Soujiro, I had invented this myself… "

"There he goes again. His unending boisterous invented-the-gel talk. Oh boy." Kaoru pressed a hand on his forehead.

"Kaoru-chan, I think we gotta go home coz… " Misao pointed her index finger to the two boys "that would be really really long and I also believe as soon as we got home, the talk about his gel would be finished." Kaoru agreed and left with saying "Ja!" but the boys didn't notice.

-xxx-

Wish you like it. Review after you read. Onegai shimasu. And question? Enishi's eyes are what color?


	2. Opportunity

**A/n: **Thank you for those who e-mailed me! I thought no one really likes my story because I got few reviews and I'm depressed demo some reviewed via e-mail. Anyways, I know I'm not that good in English that's why I'm finding someone who likes to edit mine. Puhleaze silent tears of agony…

**Days of Chocolates and Roses**

Chapter 2: Opportunity

-xxx-

Soujiro went home after Sano's long talk about his hair gel. He was home… no, it was only meant to be called as a house.

"Onii-san that's too heavy." A thin man with long black hair at least an inch taller from Soujiro complained.

"Just shut up and put it in the dispenser." The man bigger than him ordered.

"Look who's here?" The lady said sarcastically.

The two men looked. "What did you took so long? This should be your work!" The thin man put the heavy rice bag down.

"After you do that, get also the other sacks in the track." The other man commanded and went to the kitchen to eat. Soujiro's stomach growled. "Don't eat until you finished transferring." He yelled while eating.

-xxx-

The sky was engulfed by darkness and only the moon shone to light his path. He didn't bother about what he was carrying, he was used to it.

 Soujiro ran with a heavy sack of rice on his back to the garage and that was a long way… so he could eat and started to study.

"Yo boy." Soujiro stopped on his track. He looked on his back and saw a bandaged man came out from the black Benz. "I can see that you got a potential." He was Makoto Shishio, respected professor in their university and a close buddy of the strict Hajime Saito.

"What do you mean" Soujiro wondered.

"I can see that you can run faster without the sack on your back." Shishio noted. "Do you want to join kendo? You can use your unbelievable agility and it can even… make you popular." Shishio smirked. Red eyes flashed. 'I got someone who can defeat Himura…Just a bunch of training…'

Soujiro thought about it. 'If he joins kendo…

---Start of Soujiro's thoughts---

"Soujiro-sama!!!" Bunch of girls were flocking around him. 'Is this Nirvana' he thought. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Soujiro!" Kaoru ran straight to him leaving Kenshin. And she kissed him and pushed him down. 'This is the real Nirvana…'

---End of Soujiro's thoughts---

Soujiro shook his head. He couldn't be the antagonist in their relationship. He knew she was happy with him. 'But how far you really knew…' a voice within said.

"Uhm… My decision will be…" Soujiro kept thinking and that same voice contradicted everything. 'Oh fuck! Shudap!'

'Internal struggle. Maybe.' Shishio thought.

 'If I join kendo… I'll loose the chance of meeting Kaoru… But still there's Himura… Can I hit two birds at a time…? I can be popular… just forget the features… Waah! This is too much. But wait, nothing's wrong if I try it.' "Yes." Soujiro said flatly. So much for the inner struggle.

"Meet me after class at the dojo. Be ready." Shishio said and drove away.

-xxx-

Soujiro hastily get out of the laboratory and went straight to the dojo where the students trained kendo. Many were sparring and he couldn't believe his eyes… Kaoru was also here. She was wearing a white gi and hakama. 'Is she a member of this club?' He thought.

"Sou-chan!" Kaoru yelled. Soujiro smiled and went towards her but abruptly stopped by...

"Soujiro." Shishio called him.

"Hai. Ja ne." Soujiro waved his hand to Kaoru and turned around to follow Shishio. They went to Shishio's house.

-xxx-

It was actually not an ordinary house, it was a mansion but it was kinda creepy. You could see outside that it was not too dark and candles were used. 'Maybe Shishio-sama is thrifty or… it's just style.' Soujiro thought. Then upon entering the mansion, they went straight to the kitchen. Opening the big fridge, Shishio asked "Are you hungry?" There were lots of delicious stuffs that were mouth watering but he was too shy to eat at somebody's house.

"Nope." Soujiro answered, waving his hand.

And so they went to the backyard that was looked like almost a forest except the grass were trimmed. A dojo was built beside the pond and it was lighted by candles. Soujiro saw a collection of fine Japanese swords placed precisely in the wooden rack.

"Get your sword so we could start training." Shishio unsheathed his sword, the Mugenjin.

-xxx-

**A/n: **I need your help! Please tell me if I'll make this Sou/Kao or Ken/Kao. Vote! I like my readers to be happy… and make me also happy by reviewing!


	3. Plans

**Days of Chocolates and Roses**

Chapter 3: Plans

-xxx-

The days passed by, as tiring for Soujiro. Everyday was a hard training that made him sleepy on his classes because of not having too much rest. 500 push-ups in one-hand, running every morning and afternoon for 2 hours, so many exercises… but the scariest and most tiring was sparring with Shishio. He had always new wounds and bruises that made everyone even the teachers, shocked and perplexed.

Soujiro yawned as he went to his locker. He put some of his stuffs inside and got his Chemistry book.

"Look who is here?" One of Enishi's peers said. Unfortunately, Enishi was without them so no one could stop them from doing annoying things.

"Oh, it's nerdie-boy." Another man in the name of Katsu [yeah, he's the friend of Sano in Rk series…] teased.

Soujiro disregarded them and locked his locker. Fixing his glass, he said "Excuse me please. I got something to do." He was growing to be brave. He didn't want to be saved by Kaoru again. He wanted to change himself for the better. That was why he accept Shishio's offer.

Katsu pushed him in the chest that made Soujiro leaned in the lockers. "Getting brave, huh?"

"I said excuse me. Can't you understand?" Soujiro said once again. He flashed them a deadly glare. It made everyone of them, fuming.

"I hate your guts." Katsu was angry. He would punch Soujiro straight on the face but Soujiro caught his fist.

Soujiro twisted Katsu's arm and Katsu winced. 'When he became this brave and strong?' Katsu thought. Then Katsu remembered Shishio was training him.

The other man whom Katsu's only company punched Soujiro but Soujiro evaded it. He let go of Katsu's arm and vanished.

"What the… Where did he go?" The man looked around.

"He got away." Katsu massaged his arm.

"How?" The man asked.

"He was like Kenshin… moving in god's speed." Katsu was shocked. 'How the hell he can move that swiftly? Shishio made a guy who can match Kenshin. He can't take a defeat.' Katsu smirked.

"Let's meet him after class." The man grinned.

"Just forget it. He's in the tender loving care of Shishio." Katsu said and they left.

-xxx-

"So what's the result of your test?" Kaoru asked to the best pals.

"By the grace of God, we passed." Sano said. He took Kenshin's test paper and his also, and showed it to Kaoru. "Look! I'm higher than Kenshin." Sano was very proud.

"Teh! You're only ahead of me by one point." Kenshin shrugged. "And you're lucky to have Aoshi as your seatmate. You have someone to copy the answers."

"Lucky? He's a boring seatmate! And someone to copy? Thank god, I've got good eyesight. He said me last time; he wanted to pull out my eyes." Sano protested.

"Coz you're always depending on him every test. You're not even learning." Kenshin explained but Sano didn't hear it as he kept complaining.

 "He doesn't even laugh to my jokes! He always sleeps in the middle of my conversations! He likes contradicting me in everything! He's… "

"Sano, I think you're exaggerating and I also think you should start praying." Kenshin was trying to stop Sano because of the danger he would have.

"He's what?" Kaoru asked, nerve wracking. She loved too much her family and no one must ever dare to insult them in front of her.

"I say he' a Buddha-boy." Sano finished.

"Oh. Is that so?" Ice blue eyes flashed behind Sano.

"Hey. Hear that voice Kenshin. I guess he's" Sano looked at his back and saw Aoshi. Sano sweat dropped. "Uh-oh" His guess was right. Sano flew in one blow from Aoshi's fist. Kaoru and Kenshin blinked.

"How could I? When he's always talking nonsense." Aoshi said.

"Hi, Ken-san." Raven locks flew and scarlet orbs sparkled.

"Hello, Megumi." Kenshin was trying to form a smile. Kaoru was glaring at him. 'Better not to have Megumi sticking on me or I'll be next to Sano.' Kenshin gulped. "Megumi, I think you should aid Sano first." Kenshin grabbed Sano on his collar and presented it to Megumi.

Megumi was a doctor-to-be and she loved hanging-out with Kenshin and making Kaoru jealous. She was also Sano's boyfriend. Sano was really proud of having Megumi as his gorgeous girlfriend. They were usually fighting. Love-quarrels. But hey, the more you hate, the more you love…

"Eh? What happened to him?" Megumi asked.

"He took my brother's fist for babbling about him." Kaoru said.

"Poor Sano." Megumi shook her head. "I think I can't have a time with you, Ken-san. Take good care of Ken-san, Kaoru. Ja na!" Megumi pick-up the swirly-eyed Sano by his collar and dragged him in the clinic. How sweet and caring she is…

"Kaoru-chan!" Misao was running towards them and caught sight of his Aoshi-sama. Misao's heart was leaping in joy.

"Misao-chan, I've been waiting here for half an hour." Kaoru protested.

Misao controlled her feelings. "Uh, you know. Detentions." Misao explained.

"Onii-san, I'm entrusting Misao on you. Kenshin and I will go somewhere. Bye-bye!" Kaoru winked at Misao.

Misao was overjoyed. She could have a time with Aoshi.

Aoshi sweat dropped. He was not good with women. What shall he do?

"Aoshi-sama, do you want to go to the ice cream parlor?" Misao asked, eyes sparkling.

Aoshi seemed to like Misao's offer. It was too long since she went out with girls and eating some ice cream. "Ok." Aoshi said.

"Yipee!" Misao beamed a smile.

Aoshi was captivated by Misao's smile. "Kirei" Aoshi whispered.

"Nani?" Misao blinked.

"Eh? I said it's my treat." Aoshi sweat dropped. They didn't know how they affect each other…

 -xxx-

"Kenshin, where will we go?" Kaoru asked.

"Just wait." Kenshin replied and concentrated on the road.

20 minutes later…

Kenshin held Kaoru's hand and guided her. A short walk and tadah… He took out the blind-fold. "Ok. You can open your eyes." Kenshin said.

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes. She was astonished at a sight to behold. Streak of yellow, orange and red beamed. She could see everything below and the beautiful setting of the sun. Birds retreated, finding their way home.

"Kaoru." Kaoru averted her eyes and saw a basket of freshly picked forget-me-nots with a card that said 'Forget Me Not' [a/n… I love forget-me-nots…]. Kenshin smiled.

Tears came out from Kaoru's eyes. 'Kaoru, what's wrong?" Kenshin frowned. He didn't like it when she was crying and especially if it was his cause. [a/n… mushy… I'm not so into it!]

 "Kenshin!" Kaoru hugged Kenshin. He didn't know how happy she was. "Arigatou. Aishiteru." Kaoru whispered in his ears.

Kenshin broke the hug. He cupped Kaoru's cheeks. "You don't know how grateful I am to have you. Aishiteru." Kenshin kissed Kaoru passionately.

Little did they know, someone was watching them. Blue eyes filled with hatred and jealousy. 'The hell… should I butt in their relationship? Demo… if Kaoru is happy then I'm also happy.' Soujiro left, carrying a burden heavier than anything else.

-xxx-

Shishio smirked as he drank the red wine. "The plan is going better. Himura, you're down." Shishio laughed like a maniac.

Then the door opened, revealing a seductive lady. "Shishio-sama." Yumi Komagata presented herself as his new girlfriend.

-xxx-

I need your votes. Sou/Kao or Ken/Kao.


End file.
